What Was That All About?
by GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: Princess Bubblegum goes to Marceline's cave to try and find out what Marceline's song was about. Only, things don't turn out that way. Takes place after 'What Was Missing'. Bubblegum/Marceline, Bubbline one-shot. Reviews are appreciated, but not required


**[A/N] Yeah, Bubbline! Such an adorable pairing, I do believe~ I haven't actually written for these two before so uh, I guess I'm not all too sure how much you guys will like it? But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Daylight was shining its light down over the land of Ooo as Princess Bubblegum cautiously walked into Marceline's cave. Earlier this morning, she had told Peppermint Butler that she had some things to take care of, and that she would be back later. She stopped momentarily as she looked down at the ground a bit.

'Oh glob,' she thought. 'Why did I have to come here? I doubt Marceline even wants to see me... But, I have to know what her song was all about.'

_"Or do you just not like me!" _

She sighed a little, wishing that very phrase wouldn't float around in her head so much, because hearing that very phrase in her mind, taunting her for days, is exactly what led her right here into the vicinity of Marceline's cave.

Bubblegum continued on, continuing to approach Marceline's house. She reached for the knob but then stopped, hearing some music come from Marceline's bass. She carefully looked in through the window and saw Marceline in the living room, floating mid-air as she played a small tune and sung some unheard lyrics. Princess Bubblegum slowly sat down on the porch, leaning back against a wall so Marceline wouldn't see her.

She continued listening to the music, closing her eyes and humming along with the tune once she had the basic sound and rhythm in her head. It was times like these when Bubblegum wish she understood music better so she could join in with Marceline, because maybe then she'd have a reason to walk inside. Sure, she had a basic understanding, like rhythms and tempo and notes. But compared to Marceline, she was just a beginner, a novice.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Marceline floated out as Bubblegum jumped surprised, opening her eyes and moving her head towards the vampire.

"M-Marceline!" she stammered out, trying to quickly come up with some reason as to why she was here. Although, most excuses would have easily been passed off as made up, seeing as Marceline's cave was a considerate distance away from the Candy Kingdom.

"Bonnibel," she replied, eyes closed as she tuned her guitar a bit. Even with her eyes closed, Bubblegum could just tell something was wrong.

"Marceline I, I can explain—"

"No need," Marceline said, looking down at the princess and extending out a hand to help her up. "Just come on inside, I'm assuming that's the reason for your, unexpected visit."

Bubblegum blushed slightly and took Marceline's hand in hers. She gently pulled the princess up and moved to open the door. Bowing sarcastically, she said "After you, princess," as she held the door open for Bubblegum. She knew she was just playing, however, and giggled quietly. She stepped inside and looked around, getting a better look at everything than from what she saw while peering in through the window. She sat down on the couch and quickly realized it was kind of stiff, but she could understand why, Marceline was more likely to hover above the furniture.

However, Marceline quickly picked up on her discomfort and floated behind her and picked her up. She floated in a sitting position, with Bubblegum carefully placed in her lap. She blushed deeply, but she wasn't complaining about the closeness at all. Marceline had the remote in her hand and turned on some movies, and scary movies at that.

'Oh glob,' Bubblegum thought, 'she's doing this on purpose! She knows I get scared easily...' She looked at Marceline with somewhat of a pouting face while Marceline pretended not to notice, her classic smirk ever so present on her face. Bubblegum mentally told herself that she wouldn't be afraid of whatever showed itself on the screen, and that she wouldn't end up wrapped up in Marceline's arms.

Both of these statements were shortly proved wrong. Because there she was, shaking in Marceline's arms as her face was pressed against her chest, stifling an occasional 'Eep!'

"Relax Bonni…" she said smoothly as she stroked her pink hair gently. "It's just a movie." When she didn't stop shaking, Marceline changed it to something less scary. Still scary, although it was also a comedy, so it wouldn't scare Bubblegum, at least as much.

They wound up watching movies for hours, letting the time slip away before they even knew it. It was night now, and it was dark. The position the two girls were in changed, Marceline was now floating in midair in a lying position as Bubblegum lay on top of her. She appeared to be asleep however, so Marceline switched off the TV, carefully moving Bubblegum into her arms in a somewhat cradling position.

Marceline thought it was a bit awkward, but then again, she had never carried anyone like this and she didn't exactly know how. She carefully floated out her door and out of her cave, above the trees and through the dark of the night. Bubblegum had woken up but didn't dare open her eyes. She felt secure with Marceline holding her like this, and she was afraid if she had moved or showed any sign of being awake, Marceline would move her.

For now she just enjoyed the moment, Marceline's arms enveloped around her and holding her close. It was a bit cold, but she didn't mind, she actually didn't even realize it until she heard her balcony doors being opened and her body being adjusted just a bit before. Marceline slowly and silently floated over to the princess' bed, opening the blankets and lowering her carefully, before pulling the blankets back over her carefully and tucking her into the warm bed.

She sat on the edge for a bit and sighed, a mixture of content and sadness in her voice. But she didn't stay there for long. She floated above Bubblegum and leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Bubblegum to blush whether she wanted to or not, and whispering a surprisingly soft 'Goodnight Bonni, see you tomorrow, or something?' before floating out the balcony doors, closing them behind her and returning to her cave.

Princess Bubblegum was sure at this point Marceline knew she was awake, because it sound like Marceline was inviting her to come over, and she wouldn't have said anything like that if she had thought she was asleep.

She sighed and turned over in her bed, curling up under her blankets and sighing. Things were definitely still complicated with them, but this made her feel a whole lot better about their relationship.

Bubblegum knew she would definitely be back tomorrow.

* * *

**[A/N] Just a small one-shot, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Reviews aren't required, but definitely appreciated~ **

**Oh! And I am also open to one-shot requests for this pairing, so send me a PM or a review here if you have one.**


End file.
